


Reversal

by Aceofstars16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Just a short little angsty fic where Peter and Tony's roles are reversed at the end of Infinity War...





	Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/173435465673/reversal)

Peter was frozen as he watched people – his new friends – disintegrate right in front of him. There one second, then the next: gone. He spun around not wanting to see any of it, because he couldn’t do anything to help them, how could he when he didn’t know what the heck was going on?

“Mr. Stark, wha-?”

The words froze on his tongue as Peter saw the look on Mr. Stark’s face. Confused, shocked, maybe even a little scared – just like everyone else.

“No…NO!” Peter screaming, grabbing onto Tony’s arms, before wrapping his arms around him, as if that would keep him from falling apart. “Mr. Stark please…please don’t go. Please, please.”

“I-it’s okay kid.”

Peter barely heard the words as tears started falling down his face, though he felt a small pat on his back, before arms wrapped around him. He held as tight as he could, not able to bear the thought of losing his hero, his friend. It only took a second. His hands fell through the emptiness of where Mr. Stark had been. Sobs wracked his body as he hugged his waist wishing desperately that he was hugging someone, anyone. But he was alone.

“Please…Mr. Stark…p-please.”

Legs giving away, Peter collapsed on the ground. He couldn’t stop the shaking of his limbs, the wracking sobs of his body as it tried desperately to get the oxygen it needed. Alone. Peter thought he had felt alone before, trapped beneath the rubble, but that was nothing compared to this. He was in space, with no friends around, no one to comfort him, to tell him it would be okay. But then again, how could it be okay? Mr. Stark was gone, Thanos had won, and Peter couldn’t do anything to fix it.


End file.
